The Insane Poem Theatre
by The Authoress once known as Liana90
Summary: Okay,people,this is a bunch of weird poems I've found or been sent,and we read them and comment on them.I would like you to know that the poem in the last chapter was,indeed,mine.It is based on the mail song from blues Clues,but is not the actual thing.
1. Mail

Liana: Hello, and welcome to Insane poem Theatre! I'm your host, Liana!

Tess: I'm your Co-host, Tess!

Liana: Okay Tess, let's get on with the show!

Tess: Righto! First off all, Liana does not own Ruroni Kenshin or Inuyasha. They belong to someone else.

Liana: KAY, NOW LET'S MEET OUR JUDGES!

Our first judge is a Samurai from feudal Japan. He was in a war and now he wants to repent for all the people he turned in to corpses...Give it up for... Kenshin Himura! (loud clapping)

Our next judge is a hanyou from Feudal Japan as well. He enjoys searching for the Shikon no Tama, killing demons, and eating ramen. Put your hands together for .........Inuyasha!! (more clapping)

The third judge is Kenshin's girlfriend. She teaches the Kamia Kassien style of sword fighting. She is a terrible cook, isn't that pretty, and is a tomboy.

Here she is....Kaoru Kamia!! (one or two claps)

Our fourth Judge is from present-day Tokyo Japan. She is a miko, a traveling companion of Inuyasha, and enjoys making Inuyasha slam his face into the ground. The one, the only.....Kagome Higurashi! (some clapping)

Liana: Okay, now, here's the poem!

_**The Mail  **_

**_By Inuyasha_**

Inuyasha: I did **_not_ **write that!

Liana: Yes you did.

Kagome: (sneakily writes down poem for blackmail later) Heh heh heh...

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru: Mmmmmm....Mail.

Everyone Else: OO

Liana: That was random. Anyway....

**The Mail**

Here's the mail.

It never fails.

It makes me want to wag my tail.

When it comes I want to wail.

Mail.

Kenshin: Nice job, Inuyasha...That was really...interesting...

Inuyasha: I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!!!

Liana: Righhhttttt. Of course you didn't.

Kagome: It was... erm...very....nice.

Kaoru: Mmmmmmmm....Mail.

Liana: Okkkayyy, now, if you want more, write a really stupid/funny/strange poem and send it in. If you aren't a poet, then review! And send me some cookies, I'm hungry. Bye!!(waves)


	2. Ears

Liana: HELLLLOOOO, Fanfiction writers/reviewers! Welcome to another episode of INSANE POEM THEATRE!!!! I'm your host, Liana!!!  
  
Kat: Hi. I'm KAT!!!!  
  
Stenza: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Kat: I'm the substitute/special guest! Tess got the flu. Besides, what are YOU doing here?  
  
Stenza: I'm the other special guest, of COURSE!!  
  
Liana: Shut up and introduce yourselves!  
  
Kat: I already DID.  
  
Stenza: (sticks tongue out at Kat) I'm Stenza.  
  
Liana: That works, I guess...Time for a new feature...THE REVIEW REPLY CORNER!!  
  
1.Dante Gemini-Thnx! I did read that and it was a REALLY good story. Keep writing!  
  
2.Shyan Black-Thank you! By the way....who's Steve???????  
  
3.Storm101Sally93-Nice Poem! If you want to know what Inuyasha looks like, go to Google images and search for Inuyasha.  
  
4. Inuyasha-chibi-Thnx for the poem. I'll be using that in this chappie.  
  
5. lotrluv-(bows) thank you!  
  
Liana: Okay, now here's the story, but you'll notice that Kaoru and Kenshin are missing. That's what Kat & Stenza are here for. Kenshin had to take Kaoru to Migumi to find out what the heck was wrong with her. If you have no idea what I am talking about, read the first chapter.  
  
Kat: We still have Kagome and the puppy, though.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't call me that!!!  
  
Kagome: PUPPY!!  
  
Inuyasha: Why does everyone keep on bullying me????? WHY!!!??????(starts sobbing)  
  
Liana: Awww......somebody needs a hug! (hugs herself)  
  
Stenza: Here, have cookie. (gives Inuyasha a cookie)  
  
Liana: Okay, time to start! Here's the poem:  
  
Ears by Inuyasha-chibi  
  
Kagome: Well, that sounds....Interesting.  
  
Liana: On with the poem!  
  
Ears  
  
Touchy, Touchy. Everyone touch. They're soft and fluffy, unresistable not to touch. Silver and little, and Oh so cute. You got to love the ears of Inu.  
  
Liana: Oooooo!!! Nice! Thank you, Inuyasha-chibi!  
  
Kat: Awww......cute and strange at the same time!  
  
Stenza: I never knew ears could be so interesting!  
  
Kagome: (still trying to make Inuyasha happy again) That was....nice.  
  
Liana: Okay, people that's our show! Tune in once I get the chance to add another chapter for.... Insane Poem Theatre!!! Oh yeah, DO NOT REVIEW during the week of June 13-19, 2004, K? I will be at Camp during that week, and so being an outdoors camp, will be unable to reply, add another chapter, or do anything else, so please be a good reviewer, and DON'T REVIEW DURING THAT WEEK. I will be eternally grateful. BYE!!  
  
THE END of this chapter  
  
Liana: Whoops, I almost forgot...I don't own Inuyasha, or Kat, or Stenza. They own themselves, 


	3. Authors Note

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. NO CHAPTERS HERE.  
  
Guys, just so you know, I am back from camp now (IT'S BEEN A MONTH ALREADY! DOES NOBODY CHECK THE CALANDERS ANYMORE?), and any reviewing would be appreciated. I also thought it would be nice for you to know that I post a lot faster when people put me on their favorite's lists (hint hint nudge nudge kick kick punch punch).And if every body is nice, than I might have (gasp) DOUBLE FEATURE next chapter. And extra big pieces of birthday cake (my birthday was July 21) to Shyan Black and Inuyasha-Chibi! They obeyed before I even gave the instructions! Yay! Everybody else gets cake too, but regular-sized pieces. 


	4. Double feature!

Liana: Hiya everybody! I have finally decided to write some more. Even though nobody put me on their favorites list, I have decided to be generous and give you the double feature anyway. Because I am nice like that. Any way, one poem was sent and one I found and loved.

Tess: Let's do the loved one first!

Liana: Right. But **DON'T FORGET**…..

Tess: Awww…. I was hoping you would forget!!

Liana: So was I. But I suppose those lawyers in the corner holding huge, destructive power tools jogged my memory.

Tess: Oh, fine. Liana doesn't own any thing but herself and me.

Kat: Man, that's sad. You don't even own yourself.

Tess: What are you doing here?!?

Micah: I don't know. What ARE we doing here?

KAT: Duh, we're here because of the double feature!

Micah: Oh yeah…..

Liana: Okay then, on with the show!

Inuyasha: Hey! What about us?!?!?!

Liana: You're not in this chapter.

Inuyasha: but it says the topic is Inuyasha! That's me!

Kagome: It's true you know.

Liana: Fine. But if you stay 'cause the subject's about you, the Harry potter people come too.

HP PEOPLE: ?!?!?! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?!?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!

Liana: OOOOKKAAYYYY…….On with the poems!!!

Tess: HERE'S THE FIRST ONE!

'The moon is almost at its height,

Lily looks forlorn.

Remus transforms in the dark of night;

A werewolf has been born.

Lily's love is James Potter,

Also known as Prongs.

For Lily to become a Marauder,

For this he truly longs.

He doesn't know that she knows

How could she not? He's not the same,

Once a month he goes--

Goes to keep a werewolf tame.

As James goes towards the Hogsmeade shack,

He meets a shiny black dog who opens his jaw.

This is Marauder Sirius Black,

Who was wrongfully accused by the law.

From the shack they hear Moony scream

And Peter scuttles as a rat.

He dreamed of being clever--oh what a dream--

To wish to go to Voldemort and never come back!

Liana: I love that poem. Don't you?

Lily: HEY! (turns on peter (traitor!)) Is this true, WORMTAIL?

Peter: Maybe.

Harry: MOM!!!!( runs and hugs Lily)

James: Hahahaha!!!!(runs away with Remus' books)

Remus: HEY!!! I mean….nice poem.

Inuyasha: Eh….it's alright….for an amateur.

Whoever the person was that wrote that poem: I resent that! (starts chasing after Inuyasha with a BIG mallet)

Inuyasha: OOPS. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: hehehe!!! (takes out camera from first chapter and takes more pictures)

Liana: Okay…..yeah…anyways, here's the other one!!!

Roses are red, violets are blue,  
And grass is green. Woohoo!  
Inuyasha's hair is white, though he's not old.  
My twelve-year-old little sister's annoying, but good as gold.

I think I'll go fishing and catch a bass.  
Hopefully I won't land on my... Rear end.

Liana: Ain't that just the funnest thing you ever saw?

Kagome: AHHHH!!BAD GRAMMAR!! NOOOOOO!!!!

Tess: Alrighty then….

Inuyasha: D#$ straight! I am too not old!!!

Liana: 00 Inuyasha, your …like…500 or something.

Inuyasha: Welll…..who cares!!! I'm still not old.

Hp people: Yeah, right. You act like a 5 year old!!!!

Liana: Alrighty then, everybody!! Sorry for the wait, bvut it's worth it, yes? Let us know by clicking the review button!!


End file.
